crazyboyfriendfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Tornado
Tony Tornado was the Crazy and Psycho Boyfriend and the main cause of the freakouts who was the Main Antagonist of the series and is now to be the Main Protagonist of the series and Secondary Main Antagonist also anti hero of the series. About Tony Tornado is an American YouTuber who was formerly known as the Crazy Boyfriend. Since the early videos of Tony he was thin and now two years later he has gained weight which his sister Samantha calls him fat. Rumors say that he's chubby because of his breakup with Milly Tony is an arrogant, short-tempered, disrespectful, ignorant, careless, a negligent and a racist person who would constantly yell at his ex girlfriend Milly and his sister because sometimes his ex would by junk food for his obese sister or his ex girlfriend would ask him about her video games. Sometimes Tony would try to kick Milly and Mantha out of the house but he would always lose over it every attempt. Samantha once copied Tony by trying to kick out Tony and Milly out of the house but Tony was forcing Milly to turn off the camera with the fans not knowing what happened after but luckily Tony and Milly are still inside the house. Tony was getting hate by the fans because of his personality, fans would tell Milly to break up with Tony because of how Tony treats his ex girlfriend. Since then Tony and Milly are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, Mantha is still living under Tony's roof eating all the junk food and buying the junk food with his money when he's asleep. Tony would always scream loud and run into the kitchen with Mantha laughing all the time but when Tony puts the camera on a table that's close to Mantha she would grab the camera and zoom into his face which makes him more angrier but Mantha not caring. Tony decided to send Mantha to real fat camp but when he does she's gone for about two weeks and when she comes back she has revealed that she went to DisneyLand instead of going to fat camp. Fans say that it's Tony's fault for not watching Mantha get on the bus for fat camp since he's addicted video games even though he did destroy them. Despite Tony being an angry person and trashing his houses furniture fans say that he is a mixture of Psycho Dad, Angry Grandpa, William (from Violette1st). But some say he is Psycho Dad's long lost son or he is a young Angry Grandpa. Crazy Boyfriend (2016 - Present) Tony debuts in a video making fun of fat people in the very next video. Tony comes home after work and destroys Milly's PS4, later on in the videos Tony is seen in the videos getting mad and screaming like a lunatic. Milly does hold the camera but when Tony is close to Milly or standing in front of her, he does not pay attention to that Milly is holding the camera at him and filming him, in PSYCHO KID BOYFRIEND TELL ME WHAT! he heard Milly and Mantha arguing about Mantha telling Tony about the channel, Tony comes out of his room and walks to the kitchen where Milly and Mantha are and questions Milly what are they gonna tell him (Who?) tries to lie and say they weren't gonna tell him anything. Tony forces Milly to tell him until she finally decide to tell him the video ends and in the very next video was a continuation titled "TONY TORNADO WATCHES THE CRAZY BOYFRIEND CHANNEL!" but the part where Milly tells Tony about the channel was not seen on camera because the camera was not recording at the time, Milly puts on YouTube on the living room TV and shows him the channel, when Tony realizes "CRAZY BOYFRIEND DESTROYS PS4!" is over a million views he gets shocked and starts to get angry and leave the house for a few days making Milly to beg him not to go, when Tony returns Milly runs to him and hugs him which he refuses and acts like Milly hugging him was painful, after Tony takes back his channel he will still act like a psycho to Milly, although on November 4, 2018 Tony has gotten a new girlfriend and he yells at her like he yelled at Milly, Tony's new girlfriend does not talk at all, 3 days later Tony does not want anyone to know who his new girlfriend is yet. the channel was renamed Crazy Boyfriend and somehow gets renamed Tony Tornado. Horrible Experience at Fry's Electronics Tony goes to Fry's Electronics at 6 or 7 o'clock at night he walks around and tells himself he would just pick out the things he wanted for his Gaming Computer then walks around the store and picks out what he wanted. he was in the store from 6 o'clock to 8:45 (he thinks) and walks around and found everything he wanted then a man comes to help Tony (not remembering his name) and said "sir do you need any help with anything" then Tony replies "well I do need a lot of help with what I want" and tells the employee what he does and what he needed the Gaming Computer for, then the employee tells Tony there was no point in spending a lot of money on a computer if he was gonna stream the internet. then employee was done talking to Tony and goes back to him saying "by the way you wanna purchase a warranty for this motherboard?" Tony answers "why are you trying to sell me a motherboard?" the employee tries to sell Tony the motherboard with the warranty but Tony declines for the warranty and says he didn't believe in a warranty. Before leaving the employee helped Tony and was very nice then he would sit down Tony and go to his Customer Service Computer and he basically typed in everything Tony wanted then came up with a lot of good stuff he'd put in the computer then the employee printed everything on a paper then he said "here man this will be everything" Tony tells the employee he needed the computer for Twitch live streams and YouTube the employee says "here you go, just come back with this paper and the computer will be just this way. All you gotta do is come back with the paper and you bring the paper to the Customer Service area where they build the gaming computers" Tony says "okay that's awesome" then Tony leaves for the night and comes back the next morning. Tony starts being excited for his Gaming Computer but turns out Tony was wrong, Tony gets there at 9:30 in the morning and walks to the Customer Service desk and finds a lady in which she was mad and gave Tony the biggest attitude. Tony says "hey I had this computer built, I was just wondering when can you guys start building it?" the lady looks at the paper and says "uh-uh you gotta go back to the electronics section and have a customer service associate, gather up all these parts for you and then bring them up in the counter and then you bring em here" Tony's like "okay well whatever didn't seem that big of a deal at the time" Tony goes to the electronics section and no one was really busy, Tony was first in line and all the sudden they started waiting on all these other people. It starts ticking off Tony and this one guy tries his best get the gaming computer pieces together but Tony felt really mad but by the time the employee finished gathering up all the pieces and Tony was standing in line. It was 12 o'clock Tony was in the store without getting his computer built, turned out the employee that was nice the night before and maybe he was nice but he didn't know about it but he put the pieces into the computer in the quote that they didn't have in the store and Tony was kinda upset about it that they didn't have the six terabyte hardrive so Tony had to get an eight terabyte hardrive but Tony wasn't going down because he needed a big hardrive. The one thing that sucks but it really ticked off Tony, it was the same girl earlier went back and it was some kind of process or chip that went in the card and the motherboard, it was a four cord card then the lady went to the back and pulls out a used piece and asked Tony "if it was okay" the piece was refurbished Tony says "uhh no are you gonna give it to me for half price because if not I'm not putting" and then calls the manager over and asks the manager "are they gonna have problems here? your assistant just tried to give me the four cord chip to put in my computer?" and asks "what is wrong with you? Do you realize the money I'm spending on this computer? you're not giving me a free warranty are you? You better go back there and find something that's new" then they finally get the pieces together and Tony finally pays for the stuff, it was 12:05 to 12:30 when finally got his Gaming Computer. Tony had posted a video about the experience on YouTube on his second channel. Category:Villains Category:Heroes